Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?
by azngurL
Summary: Syaoran loves Sakura. Sakura loves Syaoran. Everyone had always thought it would be them, but why is Syaoran watching Sakura on her wedding day, getting married to Yukito ? ! *CH.6 IS UP!*
1. I Do

**Author's Notes: **Another S&S fanfiction. If you have watched Proposal Daisakusen, you can tell that the idea spanned from its beginning, but I plan on bringing whole new ideas. This is not an AU story, but I changed the ending of the original series :) I hope you enjoy! Please read and review, it is much, much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Proposal Daisakusen.

• • •

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

written by,

azngurL

• • •

She walked down the long aisle that was adorned with cherry blossoms petals scattered all over the floor. The music played. She looked so beautiful, dressed in a white gown, that looked like it was made especially for her. The opaque and sheer white veil fell before face.

She was stunning.

She was beautiful.

The petals from her sakura bouquet trickled petals as she walked. The light shined brightly over her.

She looked up and faced me.

She smiled.

_And then ..._

"We are all here to welcome the joining of this couple, Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Sakura in holy matrimony." The priest announced from the central.

How...?!

How exactly did this happen?!

**Sakura ... you're supposed to marry me.**

• • •

**Chapter One:** I Do

• • •

**Syaoran **

I loved her for as long as I remember. Since we were ten years old. Since she became the Mistress of the Sakura cards. Since the final battles. Since then ... since then. **I have always loved her.**

Kinomoto Sakura.

We have come a long way.

You are undoubtedly, the person I love the most in this world.

How is it that it ended up this way ...

I can only count my mistakes, my regrets - now.

Why isn't it me that is getting married to you?

• • •

**All**

"Do you, Yukito, take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife? In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health - till death do you part?" The priest asked as he faced the soon-to-be-wedding couple.

Yukito, who wore a white tuxedo, smiled at his bride. "I do," he replied.

Sakura blushed, and then she smiled at him.

"Do you, Sakura, take Yukito to be your lawfully wedded husband. In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health - till death you both part?"

Her eyes sparkled as she exclaimed, "I do!"

The priest smiled. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Yukito and Sakura slowly came closer and he could not bear it any longer when he finally placed his lips on hers. A loud uproar of applauses flooded the church. Everyone cheered. Sakura and Yukito were finally married. As they broke away from their kiss, they smiled at one another. As if no one could break the commitment they have just made before God.

And then there was Syaoran. He was the only one amongst the entire crowd at the Church who watched with sadness, anger, and jealousy.

He winced at their kiss.

_ "It's over." _

While everyone clapped and looked up at the couple, Syaoran looked down. And from the large crowd was Eriol, who smiled at him grimly.

• • •

The reception soon followed at a very beautiful venue. The couple sat themselves in front, while Syaoran sat in a table amongst all of his friends.

"Sakura-chan looks so beautiful !!" Tomoyo squealed as she videotaped Sakura conversing with Yukito at their table.

"Doesn't she?! She was glowing today when she walked down the aisle!" Chiharu exclaimed.

Meiling, who wore red a modern Chinese dress, hair adorned in the same odangos, looked at the silent Syaoran. "Syaoran," she said.

Syaoran looked at her and snapped out of his daze, "What?"

"Smile." Meiling said.

"Yeah --" Syaoran replied back.

"Li-kun!" A familiar voice squealed as his eyes were covered by familiar set of hands.

He immediately turned around and stood up. "Sakura! I - "

"How do I look today?" Sakura asked as she picked up two sides of her wedding gown and did a small pose.

"Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful!!" Tomoyo shrieked as she kept on videotaping.

Sakura smiled, and then directed her smile at Syaoran. "Arigatou - " she said.

"For what?"

"For coming to my wedding. It means a lot to me!" Sakura approached him closer and hugged him, much to his surprised.

His heart pounded a little. "It must have been tough to have come back from all the work you were doing in Hong Kong," she said.

She broke away from him and smiled again. Syaoran, who seemed a little ashamed looked away. "Of course. I wouldn't miss your own wedding for the world, "

"Please enjoy today okay?" Sakura said as she moved further and further away, back to where Yukito was.

"_Sakura ..."_

Syaoran wasn't sure what hurt more. The fact that this was actually the first time he was seeing Sakura in while, or the fact that she had just called him Li-kun instead of Syaoran-kun.

"And now, we will have Daidouji Tomoyo-san to come up to present her wedding present to the bride and groom," the announcer stated.

Tomoyo stood up from her seat and walked over near a huge projection screen. She turned to the couple and smiled, then said, "Sakura-chan, Yukito-san, congratulations. I have prepared a mini-movie that I have compiled over the years as a part of my wedding present to you. I hope you enjoy it!" and with that, she bowed.

The lights dimmed and the movie started to play. Because of years of experience, and with help of the Create Card, Tomoyo was able to turn old footage of their days of when they were children until now, of their days of their adulthood.

Syaoran started to watch the video and saw the old clips of when Sakura and Yukito were both younger, and their being filmed together - realizing that he was in every single clip. He was taken aback. "_What was I doing all this time? Why did all my years of loving her ... amount to this?"_

He turned away and couldn't watch anymore. "_We were always together ... why is it not me with Sakura right now? Why are we like this...?"_

As everyone had their attention turned, he looked at Sakura. "_In the end ... I couldn't properly tell you. I wonder, if I had taken those chances ... if I did it over again ... would I be the one who's sitting next to you instead?"_

In that instant, a bright line shone from Sakura's pocket and overfilled the reception hall with its light.

Syaoran looked up, "What...?"

He noticed that everyone has frozen. He stood up in a panic, "What happened?!" It was as if time had stopped.

"Syaoran," a familiar and deep voice said from the silence.

He turned around to see that it was Eriol. "Eriol, what's going on?"

"Don't you notice?" Eriol looked up to see two cards floating in the center of the room.

Syaoran looked more closely to recognize what Sakura Cards they were.

"Time ... and Return? Why...?"

"Sakura-chan's powers are so strong. But I think your feelings are equally as strong. If not stronger," Eriol said walking towards the center of the room.

"I don't get it," Syaoran admitted.

"Don't you see? The Cards are reacting to your feelings, out of Sakura's power,"

Syaoran looked up at the Time Card and the Return Card. Time, which usually ate up most of Sakura's power, was working seamlessly to stop time. Return was awaiting its call.

"You can't change the past,"

"If you believe ..."

"That's impossible,"

"I always thought it would be you and Sakura. Somewhere along the way, you made a huge mistake didn't you?"

Syaoran looked down. "It's too late..."

"Only cowards who didn't even try say that," Eriol looked at him with a direct glance. "What are you going to do?"

Syaoran looked at the cards, then at Sakura who was smiling at Yukito. Then he looked at where the video had stopped playing. It was showing Sakura in her Tomoeda elementary school uniform. Syaoran was walking next to her, and Yukito and Touya could be seen in the foreground, waiting for them by the gates.

He remembered that time; it was shortly after they had defeated Eriol.

Syaoran then became determined. "I'll go back," He turned to Eriol. "I'm going to go back,"

Eriol smiled then looked up at the Cards. "I am not Clow Reed anymore, nor do I have any control over Sakura's cards ... but this is the most I can do. You only have a limited time in the past. So make the most of it."

"I will."

"Return," the Return Card started glowing under Eriol's voice. "That time - return Syaoran back to that time. Sakura Card, I command you under the name of Clow Reed!"

The Clow Reed symbol appeared underneath Syaoran. The light shone from beneath him, and then he was gone.

Eriol smiled. "Good luck, Syaoran."

• • •

_**[ Tomoeda, 1999 ]**_

"SYAORAN-KUN!" A young voice squealed.

"_Eh?" _ Syaoran looked up and saw her. A ten-year old Sakura. The Sakura he first met, in her Tomoeda elementary school uniform. **"EH!?"**

"We're going to be late, hurry up!" Sakura yelled as she ran passed him, grabbing his hand.

"W-Wait!!" Syaoran yelled back, running along with Sakura, hand-in-hand. "_What's going on!?"_

Syaoran was back in his ten year old body.

_"I really came back to the past!?"_

• • •

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave a review! I'll greatly appreciate it. Till next time!


	2. First Kiss

• • •

**Author's Notes: **Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 is now out; sorry for a minor delay - I'm in the middle of finals right now, so bare with me :)

Please read and review! Reviews are **greatly** appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

• • •

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

Written by,

azngurL

• • •

"SYAORAN-KUN!" A young voice squealed.

"_Eh?" _ Syaoran looked up and saw her. A ten-year old Sakura. The Sakura he first met, in her Tomoeda elementary school uniform. "EH!?"

"We're going to be late, hurry up!" Sakura yelled as she ran passed him, grabbing his hand.

"W-Wait!!" Syaoran yelled back, running along with Sakura, hand-in-hand. "_What's going on!?"_

Syaoran was back in his ten year old body. _"I really came back to the past!?"_

"PICK YOUR LEGS UP!" Sakura yelled as she kept on running, holding his wrist. "It's starting already! _Mouu, _Syaoran-kun, what were you doing?"

He looked at her blankly while they ran. _"This is ..." _

As they were running through Tomoeda Elementary Schools' hallways, he noted the scenery and how everyone was busy working on different projects out of the classroom. It suddenly dawned on him - "_This is the Nadeshiko Festival! ... That's right. We had rehearsals everyday ... didn't we, Sakura?" _He suddenly smiled - he remembered these days. He loved these memories.

They finally reached their assigned room where they were practicing.

"Sorry we're late!" Sakura exclaimed as she slid the door open. She ran right in and left Syaoran by the door.

"Sakura-chan! Good timing, we just added more lines," Naoko said, bringing her a script book. "Would you try them out in 5 minutes?"

"Yeah! No problem," Sakura said, taking the script from Naoko. "Syaoran-kun - new lines!" she said, pointing to the book, smiling.

Syaoran smiled back. "_We're practicing for the Nadeshiko Festival, the same festival they hold every early summer. Our entire class was to put on a play...,"_ He looked at Sakura as he slowly walked into the classroom, putting his hat down on a desk. "_Sakura is playing the main lead - the princess,"_

"Li-kun," Naoko said as she approached Syaoran, with a script in hand.

"Ah, ohayo - sorry that we were late this morning, Yanagisawa. What's up?"

"Well, I added new lines to your part here and here, and here," Naoko said, pointing to different sections. "Do your best!" Naoko walked to the center of the classroom. "Hai --! Everyone's let's start! From the dance scene - "'

"Hai!" Everyone chimed.

Sakura walked to the center and it seemed like she was waiting. She started practicing her dance positions and practiced how to properly hold her partner. While everyone else got in formation, she was running the scene through her head, until someone suddenly took her hand.

Sakura looked up; Syaoran brought her hand higher, and then brought her closer to him, holding her properly.

Syaoran was playing the prince.

• • •

**Chapter Two: **First Kiss

• • •

**Syaoran**

Why did I specifically come back to this time?

I wonder if there's a point to this time...

Sakura and I are playing the prince and princess for the festival's play.

So what could go wrong ...?

Unless I forgot something.

Unless ... unless I did something.

What is it...?

• • •

**All**

Rehearsals were over. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran started to make their way out of the classroom.

"Sakura-chan, you were wonderful today!" Tomoyo exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "I cannot WAIT until you try your costume,"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Is it almost finished?" she asked.

"Yes! Li-kun's also!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she stopped right in front of them. "I want to take a picture of you two when you first put it on. Okay? Please?"

Syaoran sweatdropped and Sakura smiled. "Of course. How is the practice going for your song?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine, I'm not worried. I got a letter from Eriol-kun the other day actually," Tomoyo said while walking.

"Eh? Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

"He wrote saying he's coming back for the festival. So we actually arranged that he would be my accompaniment on piano,"

"Ah! Eriol-kun is really coming back!?" Sakura asked, suddenly getting very excited. "Sugoi -- Tomoyo-chan! You guys are a great team on stage,"

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you, Sakura-chan. He's coming back to Tomoeda tomorrow - shall we all see him together?"

"Yeah!"

The three of them came out at a cross section. "Well, this is my stop. Li-kun, Sakura-chan I'll see again tomorrow at rehearsal," Tomoyo, waving.

"Un. See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan,"

"Be safe," Syaoran said.

They both watched Tomoyo leave and they turned to look at each other. Sakura smiled, "Shall we go practice now?"

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked. He was confused.

"Mouu, you forgot? You're coming over my house tonight!"

"**EH**!?" Syaoran started blushing like crazy. "_Why is my heart doing this? And why the hell is my face turning so red? God, I haven't felt like this in years," _

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran suddenly realized that this time was way before they were both aware of their feelings for each other, and before Syaoran had confessed to Sakura. However, he also realized something else:

Syaoran was in his ten year old body. He was at his prime. He only started to develop intense feelings for Sakura just a little while before this.

The thought of her drove his ten year old body crazy. The way she talked, the way she moved, the way she addressed him made him feel like his heart was going to explode.

"_How funny ... as a child, I'm experiencing these feelings all over again. Feeling like I can't even breathe when I'm around her..." _

But it's not like he minded it at all. After all, it felt nostalgic. He missed feeling like this. He suddenly remembered all those times where Sakura made his heart pound like crazy. As a ten-year old, no one could even fathom the feelings he harbored for Sakura. But Sakura, being her innocent and naive, self, failed to see Syaoran's feelings properly until a couple years later.

But why did he even stop feeling like that every time see saw Sakura in the present?

_"Amazing ... it's not even the fact that I am presently 23 years old in the present. But the fact that Sakura has the power to still make me feel like a 10 year old."_

• • •

"Ah! So this is the part where Naoko changed," Sakura said, pointing at the book to Syaoran. They were in her living room at her house, sweets and tea laid out on the coffee table. "I have to do this, and that and then ....," her face suddenly flushed a bright red. "HOE!"

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking up from his script.

"H-Hoe ... did you even read what she changed?"

Syaoran started to re-read the revisions. But he stopped, realizing he didn't even have to finish reading it. He suddenly remembered. His face turned bright red as well. Even though his 23-year old body knew it already, his 10-year old body couldn't handle the sudden pressure and the sudden anxiety his heart was currently experiencing. "_It's this scene!"_

"S-Syaoran-kun ...," Sakura wasn't sure if she was happy or scared. Still bright red she asked, "Nee, Syaoran-kun, have you had your first kiss already?"

Syaoran smiled through his bright red face. Trying to control himself, he thought, "_Sakura ... you were my first kiss, but you were the only person I've ever kissed all these years after..."_

Lying through his teeth, he turned away and said, "I ... I haven't kissed anyone yet,"

Sakura was still trying to get over this scene. "R-Really? ... I-I see. Um ... Syaoran-kun, I --"

"I SMELL CAKE!!" A bubbly voice screamed as it entered the room.

"Kero-chan!"

"_Always ruining the moment aren't you," _Syaoran thought to himself.

"Ah, the brat is here," Kero said, sitting himself comfortable on the table, devouring everything in sight. "What are you doing?"

"We're practicing for the play," Sakura answered. "We only have 2 more days to memorize our lines,"

"Eh, so if you only have 2 more days, shouldn't you guys know this all already?" Kero asked, his mouth full of cake.

Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped.

"Slackers!" Kero exclaimed, putting an entire piece of cake into his mouth.

"Who are you calling a slacker!? You're the one gaining weight with all the food you eat out of Sakura's dad's fridge, and all those games you play!" Syaoran retorted.

"You wanna fight!?" Kero asked, his stomach protruding with icing all over his face.

"Kero-chan, stop!"

Kero sweatdropped.

"Naoko-chan added new lines and another scene ... so now we have more to memorize. It's hard you know!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well I know already what's happening because of your constant rehearsals in our room. What else did she put in?"

Syaoran blushed harder and Sakura began rambling nonsense.

"What's wrong with both of you?" Kero took it upon himself and flew over to the script, reading it really quickly. "HEH--!? THIS IS **DEFINITELY **A NEW SCENE!!" Kero started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked.

"Brat, you're gonna mess up so hard on stage when you do this,"

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Because I'm pretty sure it's both your first kisses - you're gonna look like NOOBS on stage," Kero had apparently learned a new word that day, from all of the videogames he plays.

"Kero-chan, you're so mean! That's not fair!"

"How would you know!? Who the hell have you kissed?!" Syaoran asked.

"Those days are way past my prime," Kero said, paws on both hips, looking rather cocky.

` "H-Hoe ..."

"Li kid is going to mess up, I'm telling you," Kero said, stuffing his face again. "Mess up mess up mess up and look stuuuuupiiid in front of all of those people!"

Syaoran found himself to be a little frustrated, trying to control his anger. " I can kiss Sakura and not look like an amateur doing it!" He said.

Sakura blushed an ever brighter red. "Hoe?!"

"You say that like you've done it before," Kero said.

_"Ah, shit," _Syaoran thought. He shook his head, _"What am I doing?"_

"Exactly. You're going to look like a noo-"

Syaoran kissed Sakura at the moment. He kissed her and felt her slightly kiss him back, much to her own surprise. It was a quick kiss, but to both of them, it felt like it lasted for a really long time. After all, they were only 10.

He broke away; his face was beet red. His 10 year old self was about to pass out from how fast his heart pounded.

Kero stared at him blankly, while pieces of cookies fell from his mouth. "You..."

"S-Syaoran-kun..." Sakura slowly put her fingers to her lips.

"S-Sorry,"

She shook her head and actually smiled really discreetly. But because she felt overwhelmed with what happened, flushed face and all, she suddenly rose up and yelled, "I'M GOING TO MAKE DINNER !!" and ran out of the room.

Kero was still in disbelief. As he lost to the main boss of a videogame, or as if someone had eaten all of his purin (pudding).

Syaoran gave him a smile. "Who's the noob now?"

"Whatever."

• • •

**Syaoran**

Even though I'm really happy right now ...

Even though Sakura and I are together like we were before, right now ...

I still wonder why I was brought back to this time.

What went wrong?

Sakura...

Did I mess up somewhere along the way?

• • •**  
**

**All**

"Tadaima!" a deep and familiar voice said as the door opened.

"Tadaima!" Another voice said.

Touya and Yukito walked into the living room, seeing Syaoran sitting on the floor, and Kero in a frozen doll-like position, still with cake all over his mouth.

"YOU!" Touya exclaimed angrily, shooting a dirty glance at Syaoran.

"Ah! Good evening!" Yukito said.

There he was. Syaoran blankly stared at Yukito. Yukito, the man Sakura ended up marrying in the end.

"Good evening..." Syaoran said, somewhat quietly. In contrast to before, when his heart used to pound whenever he saw Yukito, he was suddenly filled with resentment.

After all ... who at the age of 10, would ever think they would be staring dead straight at their own rival, years from now?

• • •

**Author's Notes: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Originally, I was going to make this time era an entire chapter, but felt that it would get too long. Therefore, I'm breaking it up in order for it to be lighter or the readers.

**In the next chapter**, Syaoran will discover why exactly he has came back to this time! We will also finally see Sakura and Syaoran play their respective parts in the Nadeshiko Festival, with the scene they had just practiced ... only this time, they're both not victims of "the first kiss". :)

Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated. Till next time.


	3. A Life Changing Phone Call?

**Author's Notes: **Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the late late chapter! But I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year's!

Much thanks to _Wings of Wind, AngelEmCuti, DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura, personwholikestoread, sakura112, poems2songs, tina, James Birdsong, Hime Kimiko, Lolita07, teenureen, unLimitedEnds, dbzgtfan2004, hitsugaya07 _for all the wonderful reviews. It gave me a lot of encouragement and it means a lot to me

Well then, I hope you enjoy this third installment!

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

Written by,

azngurL

• • •

**Chapter 3 – A Life Changing Phone Call?**

Dinner had ended and Sakura walked Syaoran outside.

"I'll walk you to the bus," Sakura said, as she took a step forward.

Syaoran smiled. "It's okay; I can go by myself,"

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Sakura?"

"You were really quiet during dinner today," Sakura said, slightly blushing.

"That's because …," Syaoran looked down – he was quiet because of Yukito's presence, but Sakura had thought otherwise.

"Was I … really that bad?"

"Eh?"

"Because first kisses are supposed to be memorable,"

Syaoran's eyes shot up and he walked straight up to her. "It's not that, it's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

Syaoran smiled at her. "I'm actually really happy … my first kiss was with you,"

Sakura blushed and then smiled at him. "Me too," she went up to him and gave him a hug. "Be safe going home okay?"

Syaoran, whose heart started pounding as he was being hugged by Sakura, hugged her back in response, much to her own surprise. It felt like they were a couple. "Sakura, I …"

"SAKURA YOU MONSTER." Touya screamed out the window.

"Touya!" Yukito yelled.

Syaoran immediately broke away from Sakura, looking at the ground.

"S-See you tomorrow," Sakura said blushing as she began running inside the house. "Geez, onii-chan!!"

Syaoran smiled and made his way to the bus stop.

• • •

"Okay, guys! Tomorrow is the day. Let's do our best!" Naoko said to the entire class as the final rehearsal wrapped up. She turned to Sakura and Syaoran; "Sakura-chan, Li-kun – since we didn't have enough time to rehearse the new scene, I trust you guys will do it perfectly!"

"H-hai …" Sakura said, blushing.

"Do you know that tradition at the end of the Nadeshiko plays?" Rika asked.

"Tradition?" Sakura asked.

"AHH! I know this; I'm looking forward to it!!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Hoe?"

"At the end of the Nadeshiko plays, it's always tradition that the two main characters share an encore dance on stage! And then the rest of the cast follows with the person they love most!" Naoko explained.

"It's a special tradition that they started several years ago," Rika said.

Sakura blushed even harder. _"Why am I getting so nervous?" _

Tomoyo smiled as she watched Sakura squirm nervously in her spot. "You'll look wonderful, Sakura-chan,"

"T-Thanks, Tomoyo-chan,"

_"Tradition?" _Syaoran thought to himself. "_Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this now?" _

Syaoran started making his way out of the classroom, frustrated that he couldn't even recall what the girls were talking about. Deep in thought, he didn't even hear Sakura yelling out to him in the hallway.

Sakura ran to him and grabbed him from behind. Syaoran looked up in surprise and turned around, face turning red.

"S-Sakura,"

She pouted. "You didn't even say 'bye' to me,"

Syaoran smiled. "S-Sorry, I was thinking about something,"

"What about?"

"You," he said, sticking his tongue out.

Sakura blushed. "H-hoe. Syaoran-kun, mou (geez) …" she turned around to try to calm herself down and then turned back around to face him. "Did you hear about the tradition that Rika-chan was talking about?"

"Y-yeah," His eyes wandered off. _"But why can't I remember anything about it from before?"_

"Syaoran-kun?"

"S-sorry. I think I'm getting nervous since it's tomorrow," he took a step forward. "Ne—I'll see you at the festival tomorrow okay?" and with that, he started making his way home.

"S-Syaoran-kun!"

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said as she came out the classroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah … But I feel like Syaoran-kun's a little lost, haha…"

• • •

_**The Next Day …**_

Tomoeda was busier than ever. Amongst all the hustle and bustle, Class 6-2 was making last minute preparations for the play. Their play was to start in an hour.

A nervous Sakura looked before her in a mirror as Tomoyo helped her get ready. She put her princess costume on, and Tomoyo squealed for delight, whipping out her video camera. "Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!"

"T-Thank you, Tomoyo-chan! You really did a great job with the costumes!"

"Thank you," she smiled. "You should relax. Don't be nervous, you'll be fine,"

"I know … but I feel like the ending might be lacking,"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like Syaoran-kun is reluctant, somehow,"

Tomoyo smiled and fix Sakura's hair. "I think that Li-kun is just as nervous as you are. And probably feels the same things you are feeling as well."

• • •

Syaoran, who was ready in his costume, stood backstage, leaning against a wall – still deep in thought and frustration. Flashbacks of the Nadeshiko play went through his mind.

• • •

_**[ Flashback ]**_

_The play ended and Sakura and Syaoran received standing ovations from their large audience. As they took their bow, they both went backstage as the curtain closed._

_In the dark, waiting to go back onstage for a final bow, Sakura looked at Syaoran intently. "Syaoran-kun… I—"_

_**[ End of Flashback ]**_

• • •

Syaoran's eyes shot up.

_"I remember now…!"_

• • •

**Syaoran**

How can I be so stupid?

I remember now.

I remember the embarrassment I caused her …

And to think – that she still forgave me after that …

Why didn't I think of it until now?

How ignorant of me …

How stupid of me …

Syaoran, you idiot.

How could you just leave her there?

Alone at the encore?

It was years later that I found out that Yukito had come to her rescue.

Flowers and all …

And in his part-time job uniform from the ice-cream parlor.

He gave her a dance.

And I left her…

• • •

**[ Flashback ] **

"Syaoran-kun, I—"

_Sakura was interrupted by Syaoran's sudden ringtone that came out of his pocket. "Darn, I forgot to turn it off…," he took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Meiling._

_Normally, Meiling and Syaoran usually messaged each other on the internet, and never called each other unless it was an emergency. Without hesitation, he picked it up. "Meiling?"_

_"Syaoran! You have to come back!" Meiling said, her voice sounding as if it was on the verge of breaking._

_"Meiling…?"_

_"You need to come back now!"_

**[ End of Flashback ]**

• • •

"Guys, get in your spots!" Terada-sensei yelled out.

Sakura immersed from her dressing room and saw Syaoran on the other side. "Syaoran-kun!" she softly yelled.

Syaoran turned his head and saw Sakura in her costume, dolled up. Though he was frustrated and upset at himself, he quickly collected himself. He smiled, "Sakura."

The play started.

• • •

As the play drew to a close, it was time for Sakura and Syaoran to perform their final and newly added scene. The audience watched intently. Amongst the viewers were Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, Kero, and Yukito.

The stage was dimly lit.

Sakura and Syaoran delivered an excellent ending and performance. Their emotions were very real and very true.

He kissed her, and as they kissed, Sakura made sure it was better this time.

The play ended with the couple embracing, and the lights faded out. The audience gave them a standing ovation as the curtain dropped.

Sakura and Syaoran, who stood behind the curtain in the dark looked at each other. Even though the scene was over, they were still embracing each other. Syaoran was embracing her tightly.

"S-Syaoran-kun… I—"

_"ENCORE, ENCORE!" _The audience yelled out, wanting to see the final couple's dance.

"Syaoran-kun, I—"

And then Syaoran's cell phone rang.

• • •

**Author's Notes: **

**Should Syaoran ignore his phone, or should he answer the phone-call from Meiling? How urgent do you think it really is?**

Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Please leave a review, as it is greatly appreciated! Till next time. - azngurl


	4. Junior High Isn't What it Seems

**Author's Notes: **I'm very sorry for the delayed chapter! My computer broke down and I've been working a lot … I've been so busy, but I kept thinking about this story! Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next one a bit longer.

Much thanks to the following people!

**Patricia** – Haha, I laughed when I read your comment. Hope this chapter eases your tension! :P

**DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura** – Thank you! Chapter is up now

**AngelEmCuti** – Thank you for your review; I forget about the big big CCS fans and I'll consider it next time. Thanks for constructive criticism!

**unLimitedEnds** – I'll try my best to write more and more! And he will be doing things differently … hopefully he grows from all of it too

**HappyBlossom** – Thank you very much for your review!

**Suikahime** – Thank you! =)

**Sakura1112** – updated hope you enjoy this chapter.

**bosk** – Ahh, thank you for pointing that out. I wrote this chapter really late in the night. I'll go in a change it soon Thank you for reading!

**AdrianaSakuraLi** – I'm not sure, will they? Thank you for reading and for your review!

**Neko**-**chiidesu** – Thank you very much! Meiling seems to ruin a lot of things huh? :P

**Ajuliet** – Thank you very much! I'll continue to update more frequently!

**Anime**-**luver12** – Updated thank you very much for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

• • •

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

Written by,

azngurL

• • •

**Chapter 4 – Junior High Isn't What It Seems …**

Syaoran's cell phone rang. Sakura stopped midway of her sentence and looked at the small light blinking out of Syaoran's pocket. "… Your phone," she said.

Syaoran reached down for his cell phone and felt it ringing. He clenched his phone and shut his eyes closed for a second. He remembered the urgency in Meiling's voice that day she called him and how much his heart pounded from this phone call. But he also knew, that this was the start of the biggest mistake of his life as well.

He took out his cell phone, knowing that Sakura was watching him.

Looking at the caller ID with Meiling's name blinking in and out,

**he felt guilty… and scared.**

Syaoran took a deep breath and silenced his phone; ignoring Meiling's phone call then shutting it off altogether. _"Sorry, Meiling, but now … this is more important." _He thought, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura whispered.

"It's nothing," Syaoran said, his hand still in his pocket. He turned to her, both of them still engulfed in darkness from the dropped curtain. "I'm sorry. Were you going to say something before?"

"Ah… I—"

The curtain suddenly rose up and Sakura and Syaoran, surprised, turned to see the lights shining down on them with the entire audience up from their seats, applauding them and screaming for an encore dance.

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. Even though Sakura was interrupted and she gave him a heartwarming smile and took his hand to the center of the stage, much to Syaoran and her classmate's surprise.

She pulled him close to her and he started to lead her into the dance. The audience clapped louder.

Soon, they were joined by the remainder of their class for a while encore dance.

Sakura and Syaoran, amidst all of their classmates and friends, stayed in the center and faded from the crowd, in their own world. She leaned her head against his chest. "_It's okay. This is all I need…" _

Everything then started getting blurry for Syaoran, as if the scene was spinning.

_"What's going on!? My head…!!" _Syaoran fell onto the ground, clenching his head.

"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?!" Sakura asked as she knelt on the ground.

_"My head…!" _Everything started to get darker, and the environment started to disappear. The people, his classmates, his friends, the play, everything started to vanish.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura yelled out.

Sakura then vanished as well.

"Sakura…!"

• • •

"Hey, get up." A familiar voice said.

Syaoran opened his eyes. His headache was gone and he opened his eyes back to Sakura's wedding. "Huh? What the hell?" he quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Eriol?"

"What happened?"

"You're back, isn't it obvious?"

The scene from where Syaoran last left was still frozen. 'Time' and 'Return' were still floating in the air, emitting power from Sakura, who was frozen in time next to her newly-wedded husband, Yukito.

"I'm still here huh…"

"What did you expect? You only went back to a fragment of your lives together. Don't be so naïve and think that one moment can change everything,"

Syaoran looked down to the ground and then looked back up to see Sakura smiling at Yukito. "Then why was I even brought there in the first place…?"

"That I don't know, and even if I did know, I wouldn't answer you," Eriol said, taking a seat next to a frozen Tomoyo. He turned to her and smiled, "Isn't she pretty today?"

"Hey, hey – this isn't about that right now!" Syaoran said, interrupted Eriol's small moment. He took a seat on a vacant chair as well and held his head. He smiled to himself.

"It's starting already huh…"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

At that instant, 'Time' and 'Return' vanished and time stopped standing still.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked around to see that 'Time' was gone for an unknown reason, but the scene that they were just in starting running its course.

Tomoyo's movie was still playing in the background and the next few clips began to play. Scenes of Sakura in junior high school began to show, with more scenes of Sakura with Yukito, who already had begun college at the time.

_ "Junior high, huh…" _Syaoran thought to himself. He felt someone looking at him and turned to see Sakura staring at him with a smile.

She waved and pointed to the screen, which showed Syaoran in his junior-high school uniform.

_"We're already a little bit older then. But I remember those days – junior high was when … Sakura fell really hard for Tsukishiro-san."_

"SYAORAN-KUN!!"

"Eh?!" Syaoran immediately looked up and turned to Sakura. But Sakura was watching the video and it turned to be the 14-year old Sakura from junior high.

He watched the scene play as a younger Sakura and a younger version of himself was walking the streets of Tomoeda together.

He felt a pain in his chest and a pressure to his head. _"I hate this…"_

Then 'Time' reappeared and time stood still.

"Time really is responding to your feelings; rather quick, I gotta say," Eriol said.

Syaoran, who was looking at the ground, softly smiled. "I guess it pities me that much,"

"No, I don't think so," Eriol said, smiling. The Clow Reed crest appeared from beneath him. "Time!" he yelled.

The Clow Reed crest appeared beneath Syaoran as well. A bright light shone and the last moments before he disappeared from the present was Sakura's face … smiling at him.

• • •

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes. Because the light was very blinding, he couldn't fully open them right away.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!"

_"Eh?"_

A swift and huge punch came fast at Syaoran's face.

_"… What?!"_

Blood trickled from his head.

_"WHAT."_

Syaoran, quick to react, almost began to hit him but then he felt someone hold him back from behind. He turned around to see Sakura holding him back, her right side of the face swollen and red.

Someone had hit her.

• • •

**Author's Notes**: I told you this was a short chapter. Please stay tuned to the next one. Also, please a review as it is much appreciated! Seriously, reading your reviews inspires me to write more and more!

Till next time!


	5. Sakura, I Promise

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the long, long delay. I have no excuses! But I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, please review!

Thanks for the support!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

• • •

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

Written by,

azngurL

• • •

**Chapter 5** - Sakura, I Promise ...

Snow started to fall outside. It piled on the ledges of the window and kept building up.

"Sakura, what the hell!" Syaoran asked as he looked at her face.

Sakura was still holding him back by the waist. "Syaoran-kun, STOP! It's not worth it!"

"_What's not worth it?" _Syaoran turned back around to look at the person who had just hit him and Sakura. It was an upperclassman, who was slightly taller than Syaoran. He wore his uniform in a very messy manner and had short hair. "_What happened here...?"_

"ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP, BREAK-IT-UP!" A teacher exclaimed as he ran in between them. The teacher looked at Syaoran and Sakura then immediately glanced at the upperclassman. Immediately, he knew that the two were not at fault. "Explain this, Sasaki,"

"I didn't do-"

The teacher suddenly didn't care. "Come with me _right now_. As for you two, go to the nurses' office and clean yourselves off." The teacher grabbed Sasaki by the collar and started dragging him down the hallway. All the spectators started gossiping amongst themselves and dispersed slowly.

"Sakura-chan!" A loud shriek cried out from the hallway.

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, y-yeah I guess so," Sakura tried to faintly smile at Syaoran.

"Let's go to the nurse's office. Tomoyo-san, it's okay, class is starting soon," Syaoran said.

"Okay ... I'll see you too later then okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun is here," Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo smiled and ran back to class at the bell went off throughout the school.

More blood trickled down Syaoran's head. His head throbbed harder than what he remembered initially. "_This isn't good ... the pain is doubling," _

Suddenly, he felt a handkerchief on his forehead. Sakura was wiping off the blood. "Let's go," she said softly, helping him stand up.

"Y-yeah ..."

• • •

The nurse wrapped bandage around Syaoran's head to sustain the bleeding while Sakura held an ice pack to her face. "What happened to you two?" the nurse asked.

"I can't remember ... it happened kind of fast?" Syaoran said, looking at Sakura. The truth was, he wanted Sakura to tell them both what happened so his memory could be adjusted.

Sakura looked at both of them, "Sasaki-san just has a big ego... and a domestic abuse problem, probably," she said, looking away.

"You're not dating him are you?" the nurse asked as she wrote down a few notes.

Syaoran's head shot up and he screamed, "Wait, WHAT?"

Sakura was shocked at his expression. "Why are you like that, of course I'm not dating him! ... He asked me on a date and I said no. Then he kept on asking why and wouldn't leave me alone."

Syaoran lowered his head. "_Sasaki ... what happened here?" _He closed his eyes to try to remember, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he went wrong or what big event exactly happened during his junior high days. All he knew was, that his head was hurting more than ever. He started to cringe.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"I think you should rest for a bit. You might have a slight concussion. Best to lay low for a while and go back to classes in the afternoon session." The nurse said.

"Yeah ... I guess I'll do that," Syaoran fell back into the bed and looked up.

"Kinomoto-san, just keep pressing the ice pack on your face. I'll leave some aspirin here for you to take after lunch okay? I'll be back in twenty minutes." The nurse left the room.

The snow outside fell harder and harder. It stuck to the ground and created a white, serene landscape.

Syaoran felt defeated in a way. He placed his lower arm over his eyes. "_What happened...?"_

"It's cold,"

"Eh?"

"But I like it when it snows. It just feels quiet as much as it looks quiet," Sakura said, her head facing the window.

"Sakura ... I can't let that guy get away. Not after what he did to you - I mean, who the hell hits a girl and thinks it's okay. He's a POOR excuse of a man. I hope he's getting the punishment he deserves!" Syaoran shot up, but his head immediately started to bleed from the sudden movement. "My head ..."

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura threw the ice pack aside and went to his bedside. "You're bleeding again," She tried thinking of ways to stop it, but ended up becoming frustrated with herself and the situation. Her eyes became glassy.

"Ah, eh? Why are you crying?"

"I'M SORRY!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

Sakura started sniffling. She was frustrated, flustered, and blaming herself. She looked up to him and slowly applied pressure to his head wound, in hopes it would stop bleeding.

Syaoran looked at her intently. _"None of this is your fault ... Sakura, in the end it's still all mine." _At that moment, he hugged her. "I guess I'm just as bad as Sasaki huh,"

"Eh?"

"I made you cry ..."

Her eyes widened. "No, you're wrong! You're wrong!"

He held her tighter. "Just being like this makes me feel better,"

She smiled in his arms, and blinked out her tears. "Me too ... but your head is still bleeding, Syaoran-kun,"

They broke away and he smiled back at her, "Yeah, I guess that's a problem right?" He looked down and then he looked back up at her. "Sakura, I'll protect you no matter what. I promise. I did it before when we were kids and I'll always do it for you again, even if it has to be scums like Sasaki. And honestly he does _not _compare to Eriol, Clow Reed, or any of your cards,"

Sakura laughed and attempted to clean up his wound again. "I don't doubt you. I'll protect you too!"

Syaoran sweatdropped. But that's why he loved her. He adored her innocence.

The door slid open and the nurse came back in. "Hai, hai, I'm back! Kinomoto-san, best for you to go to class. But keep the ice pack with you okay? Li-san, you'll stay here,"

"Ah, okay." Sakura got up and took her ice pack. "Syaoran-kun, will you be okay?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. I'll see you later?"

"Okay, at the usual spot!" And with that, she left the room.

Syaoran laid back down. "I'll be in and out of this office, but I have already notified your teachers about your injury. Best to just doze off - isn't this the best?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you."

• • •

It was gym class for Sakura's class. The upperclassmen's class was also integrated into her class, since the gym was fairly large. Everyone was participating in class except for Sakura, who sat out, still holding the ice pack to her semi-swollen face.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Tomoyo asked, running out of the game. "I'm worried ..."

"Don't worry about me, the swelling is almost gone,"

Tomoyo sighed, "UGH why would that jerk do that do your face," She started to cry.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't worry, don't worry," Sakura smiled softly. "Syaoran-kun said he'll protect me," she said under her breath.

"Yeah, but it seems like that guy got let off the hook. He's back in class now," Eriol said as he slowly approached the two girls.

Sakura and Tomoyo both looked over to see Makoto Sasaki in his gym uniform, goofing off with his classmates on the other side of the gym.

"What?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why is he here?"

Sakura winced at the sight of him.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. He won't go near you," Eriol reassured.

"Y-yeah ..."

The whistle blew from the gym teacher and Tomoyo and Eriol ran back to their assigned spots. While her class started engaging in exercises and routines, the upperclassmen was on their break.

Makoto Sasaki spotted Sakura and made his way to Sakura.

Tomoyo immediately noticed and tried to run back to Sakura, but the gym teacher instantly caught her and sent her back in her place. She tried beckoning Eriol.

"Looks like your face is better,"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to just say yes to me taking you on a date. Come on. No one says no to Makoto Sasaki,"

Sakura grumbled. "Just go away. I thought I made myself clear earlier,"

"Oh, are you asking for it again?"

Sakura snapped back, "What makes you thinking hitting a girl will make you go out with an ASSHOLE like you!"

The entire gym had heard her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at what was going on. These two again.

Makoto Sasaki became embarrassed all of a sudden that the entire gym was listening it. But it wasn't like he didn't mind craving this attention either.

"SASAKI, return to this side of the gym, IMMEDIATELY." The teacher yelled from across the room.

Makoto Sasaki spun around. "Tch, you're not getting off the hook that easily."

Sakura watched him leave. "Whatever." she said as she turned her head away.

• • •

The last bell rung, and school was over. The snow kept falling harder and harder on the ground, and the students looked out and wondered why school didn't just cancel itself earlier.

Sakura was waiting by her locker with Tomoyo and Eriol as she watched the students struggle with the snow. "I wonder if he's still in the nurse's room?"

"I don't think so ... I just went by and it was locked," Eriol said.

Sakura looked down at the floor and shot a disappointed look. "Oh, okay," she forced a fake smile. "We should go then? The snow doesn't look like it's stopping,"

Tomoyo smiled, "Don't worry. Maybe he got picked up - since the snow is so bad and he had a bad injury, the nurse probably called Wei-san to get him earlier,"

"Yeah ... yeah, that's right," Sakura agreed. "Let's go!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol exited through the field, as per Sakura's request, as she wanted to play with the snow. Tomoyo immediately whipped out her video camera and a happy Eriol followed them.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps in the snow.

"Don't think you'll get off that easy. Kinomoto." a deep voice said.

The three of them turned around to see Sasaki and two of his boys standing in the open field.

• • •

Syaoran slowly awoke from his sleep. His head was heavy, and it felt like he had slept for hours. Realizing this, he shot up quickly. He saw that the nurse left a message saying that she had to be home quickly to pick up her children due to the snow, and therefore locked the nurse's office from the outside.

No one had woke him up from the time he was left there until the end of the school day. He started panicking. "_Sakura. Where's Sakura?"_

• • •

**Syaoran**

...

Today.

Today was that day.

The snow was falling really hard.

And all of us wondered, _why they didn't cancel school sooner_?

I was stuck sleeping in this nurse's office all day, and never knew;

that in this white, untouched landscape.

Blood had stained it.

Why won't that bastard leave her alone?

... Shit.

Am I already late?

Am I late? Am I late?

I swear.

This time,

it won't take years for me to find out what he had done to you.

• • •

Syaoran bolted out of the nurse's office. He looked in both directions of the dimly-lit, deserted hallway. The snow still fell. His eyes shot opened, "_That's right. The field, they were at the field!" _He ran two flights down and exited to the field.

He looked around and it was completely empty, desolate, and quiet. It seemed like no one was there.

Panting heavily, he walked across the field of snow.

And as he made his way, he started approaching a section of touched snow. Touched snow full of many footprints.

Snow touched with blood.

He saw blood-stained snow.

He sweated.

_"Sakura...?"_

He dropped to his knees.

The snow only fell harder.

"_Sakura ... do you hate me now?" _A tear ran down his face. That was the first and only thing that ran through his mind at that moment.

Because while he was sleeping in the nurse's office, Makoto Sasaki and his friends felt that they were entitled to give Sakura and her friends the humiliation and punishment she deserved for rejecting him.

Syaoran had missed his opportunity and had broken his promise. He couldn't protect Sakura.

Yukito had protected her instead.

• • •

**Author's Notes: **Cliffhanger again! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm actually not too sure if many will read this. If this chapter receives enough reviews, I will post the next chapter!

Thanks again for the support :) Have a great weekend, everyone.


	6. Revealed

**Author's Notes**: Short chapter ahead! Thank you for all the support! :) Please leave a review as always ... seriously, your reviews give me so much motivation!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.

• • •

**Sakura, Will We See Tomorrow?**

A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfiction (© CLAMP)

Written by,

azngurL

• • •

**Chapter 6 - Revealed**

Syaoran struggled and treaded through the heavy snow.

"_Sakura ... Sakura ... Sakura!" _Was the only thing going through his mind as he walked and walked.

He wasn't sure where he was walking to. He just kept remembering.

Sakura and the rest kept this day a secret to Syaoran. But why they kept this secret was still something he was uncertain of. He wanted to know, he was eager to know.

The very fact that he couldn't protect Sakura from a weak man like Sasaki was filling himself up with grief and guilt; so much, that he felt his heart pounding so hard from his chest.

He fell to the ground. "DAMMIT. DAMMIT!" He screamed. He tried hard to collect himself. _"Please forgive me..."_

• • •

"Sakura-chan, are you okay now?" Yukito asked as he handed her an ice pack.

Everyone was in Sakura and Touya's living room. Everyone looked visibly upset and everyone remained quiet.

"Sakura-chan, it's good that you were not hurt," Tomoyo said, breaking the silence.

"That piece of shit had it coming to him," Touya interjected.

"Touya-!" Yukito exclaimed.

Eriol sat next to Tomoyo and held her hand to calm her down. "It's a good thing that no one was around. He was bleeding pretty badly,"

Sakura gripped her school uniform skirt. "This sort of thing can't happen again ..."

"Sakura?" Touya said, surprised that she finally started talking.

"I can't use my powers and the Cards for purposes like this. This is only a one-time thing," Sakura winced at the thought of what she had to do. "Erasing his memory and helping to inflict damage on a person ... this is not what my powers are used for ...!"

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said softly.

"Please don't tell Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.

"Eh?" The entire room asked.

"I don't want him to know what happened, what I had done. It's too shameful,"

"You were protecting yourself, Sakura-chan. And that guy's well-being in the long run," Yukito said.

"I know, I know I was. But these kinds of things are instances that Syaoran-kun doesn't need to worry or concern himself with. The last thing I want him doing is worrying about me,"

"Sakura-chan, but-"

Sakura looked out to the window. "It seems that he's undergoing a lot of things right now. I can't add to his pain," she said, with a pained look on her face. It was as if she knew something.

Everyone was confused, but did not say anything. If anything, Sakura would know better.

Over the years, her magical powers became stronger and stronger. It was no laughing matter that she was already able to tell and foretell a lot of things. But the fact that she could perform such things were things she just kept to herself.

But then, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Sakura's head shot up. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Eh?"

Sakura stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She was nervous and opened the door slowly.

All of a sudden, a bouquet of pink lilies was pointed up in her direction.

"What...?"

The bouquet lowered itself. Syaoran was holding it, but looking at the ground.

Sakura found herself to be blushing and tried to contain her emotions. "S-Syaoran-kun...?"

Syaoran continued looking down. Everyone from the living room got up and saw the bouquet of flowers that presented itself to Sakura.

"Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"I couldn't keep my promise..." Syaoran said.

"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed softly to herself. She walked towards Syaoran and held his head up. "What ... what are you talking about?"

Many things ran through Syaoran's mind. But all he kept on thinking about was Sakura and Yukito falling in love. Sakura and Yukito kissing at the altar. Sakura and Yukito becoming husband and wife. Sakura and Yukito being together forever.

All he kept on thinking about was Sakura calling him 'Li-kun'.

Tears fell from his face.

"I'm so sorry..."

"S-Syaoran-kun!" Sakura held him in a tight embrace, causing him to drop the bouquet of flowers.

• • •

**Syaoran**

Somehow I feel like something's shifting.

I already feel the changes happening.

I know for a fact that this definitely did not happen in the past.

This is definitely something I am changing.

But even if something happens to me, Sakura.

I will never stop loving you.

I will always protect you.

Please ...

Please let me in this time.

• • •

Everyone went inside. Sakura brought Syaoran to her room, and Tomoyo picked up the fallen bouquet, only to start arranging it in a vase. Touya and Yukito started preparing dinner, while Eriol and Tomoyo made conversation with Kero (AN: Yes, finally brought him out! :))

In her room, Sakura tended to Syaoran's head wound, which only seemed to have opened itself up again.

It was silent between them. Syaoran's eyes were red and he gripped Sakura's sheets. Then, his cell phone started ringing.

"Meiling-chan's calling," Sakura said, as she re-bandaged him.

Syaoran looked up in surprise. He took out his phone to see that it was indeed Meiling that was calling. He silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket, already knowing what Meiling had to say.

"You should answer,"

"It can wait,"

Sakura finished covering his head wound and looked at him. She faced him on the floor while he sat on her bed, then held two of her hands to his face.

Syaoran blushed. "S-Sakura..."

Right there and then, Sakura kissed him.

"...Sakura?" he felt like his heart was going to explode.

She got on her knees and pressed her head against his. "Just let me..."

Sakura kissed him again, and again. Syaoran was unsure of what to do. He was happy and confused, but eventually gave in. He held her face and brought her closer so that he could return it.

They kissed passionately for several minutes. Syaoran let go and started kissing her neck. Sakura breathed heavily. She wanted this moment; she waited for this moment. "Syaoran ..." She looked up to the ceiling as he proceeded kissing and breathing on her neck. "What's going on...?"

"Mm ... what are you talking about?"

It has been years since Syaoran had been able to be this close to Sakura. He didn't want to stop.

Sakura slowly backed away from Syaoran and smiled at him. "You aren't from this time ... are you?"

Syaoran's eyes widened.

* * *

** Author's Notes: **Goodness, sorry to be killing you with all of these cliffhangers! But I really do hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please, please leave a review! I love reading your reviews and they really do motivate me to write more and more (and faster!). Please REVIEW!

_**preview from the next chapter: **_

"You are not my Syaoran-kun,"

"How..."

Sakura smiled at him. Sakura was never the type of person to bring bad news to others. She always tried to find the good in every situation. However, at that moment, she was torn. "Why are you trying to change the past?"


End file.
